


Arm Wrestling

by thatcrazymj



Category: GOT7
Genre: And in love, Arm Wrestling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, I died twice while writing this, JINYOUNG not Jr., M/M, Mention of jjp, Smut, Spanking, Vulgar Language, bottom!Jackson, dom!jinyoung, im sorry, jinson, just sayin, they're really lustful for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazymj/pseuds/thatcrazymj
Summary: Based on the arm wrestling match at the secret fanmeeting. Jinyoung doesn't like boasting or losing and Jackson gets punished for it.





	Arm Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> My brain vomited this out and I just wrote it down so that it was readable. I don't even know what this is...

They had all practiced the arm wrestling part of the fanmeet days before just to make sure no one would get injured. The order went through each member till Jinyoung won against everyone but Jackson. Jinyoung shook out the muscles tightening in his strong arm and looked up into Jackson's clouded eyes. Jackson's mouth quirked to the side and lifted into a grin and Jinyoung's strong arm suddenly got a little weaker. 

"I'll go easy on you," Jackson announced before placing his elbow perpendicular on the small table.

"Don't," Jinyoung argued, "I want to win fair and square."

Jackson's smile grew bigger and they watched Jaebum countdown for them to start. At Jb's "go" they pushed all their strength into their forearms and wrists. Jinyoung began to think he had the advantage as Jackson's arm bent slightly backward. He made the mistake of looking at the older one's arm and became entranced in the bulging of veins peeking through. As he looked back up he caught the eye contact of the man in front of him. It took only one tantalizing wink from Jackson to bring Jinyoung to submission as his hand slowly lowered to the table. 

The audience of the five other members clapped slowly as Jackson raised his hands in triumph, he had beat the reigning champion. "You told me not to go easy," he laughed. To Jinyoung, boasting was an ugly thing that someone could do but with Jackson, it was like an aphrodisiac. Jinyoung clenched a fist at his side and moved the hair from his face as an attempt to control his inflamed emotions. Jackson knew exactly what he was doing to his partner so he continued, "Are you happy that I won, Jinyoung? I can go easy on you tomorrow so you could win, or would you rather have me continue boasting?" he whispered into the younger one's ear, causing him to pull away and give Jackson a knowing look.

Jinyoung got up from his spot on the floor and walked the path towards his room knowing Jackson would follow. Once Jackson closed the door behind them he was pushed against it roughly. The impact knocked the air out of his lungs and Jinyoung took the opportunity to eagerly close their lips together. Jackson writhed against the younger one as he felt Jinyoung's knee slide in between his thighs. Jinyoung separated his lips from his friend and placed his forehead against Jackson's.

"You know I hate it when people boast," he warned Jackson, rocking his knee against the older man's crotch.

Jackson jerked upwards at the friction, "Mhm..." he scoffed, "It doesn't seem that way..." Jinyoung was close enough that Jackson could feel the smile form on his lips as they kept their eyes closed.

"I know exactly what you're doing," Jinyoung disclosed.

"And what is it that I'm doing exactly?" 

"You're trying to get me to wear myself out inside of you so that I'll be too weak to face you in round two tomorrow," He slid his fingers into the waistband of Jackson's underwear and began to massage around the tight entrance. He could feel the older one shutter around his knee and smiled as he had Jackson right where he wanted him. "Is that it?" he asked Jackson before running his tongue around his exposed collarbone. Jackson mewled in response. Jinyoung smirked before slipping away and walking towards his bed, leaving Jackson wobbly and highly aroused against the door. "Not tonight, Jackson, not tonight..."

* * *

 

They had practiced every day leading up to the fanmeet. Every game would end with Jinyoung and Jackson in the final two; Jinyoung would always refuse Jackson's offer to let him win and every result would have Jackson as the victor, so when Jackson's hand was the one landing on the table at the secret fanmeeting, Jinyoung knew something was wrong with the outcome. 

"Jackson wasn't trying with all his power. He let me win," he announced to the packed theater of aghases. Jackson flashed him a smug grin but said nothing. Jinyoung set the microphone down and approached the smug loser before shielding his mouth from the aghases and whispering to the older one, "And he's going to be punished for it later." 

"Is that a promise?" Jackson held back the intense urge he got to have Jinyoung take him then and there, but he knew it would probably scar the aghases, so he settled for a simple resting hand on top of the younger one's hip. The action looked normal to the aghase, but it made Jinyoung's blood boil immensely and he felt like they were the only two in the room. He proceeded to lean forward but their leader cleared his throat loudly enough to bring the two back to reality.

"Hold out for a few more hours. Now is definitely not the time..." They both nodded in agreement and separated for the rest of the fanmeet or else temptation would rise again.

* * *

 

"We'll see you guys later," Jinyoung told the others, with one hand on the small of Jackson's back and the other waving bye to the five knowing boys. Jackson was slowly pushed towards Jinyoung's bedroom. His heart pumped with adrenaline as his mind wandered to what Jinyoung could be planning for him. He didn't mean to lose the round; his arm was honestly tired after practicing multiple days in a row, but he wasn't going to let Jinyoung know that. The fact that his loss gave him this reward made it 100 times better. 

The door locked after Jinyoung came in and Jackson held his breath excitedly. The younger one circled around Jackson before stopping in front of him. His hands slithered underneath the waistband of Jackson's briefs and squeezed at his firm backside. Jackson shivered at the soft squeezing on his ass and rested his head on Jinyoung's shoulder. The younger one pulled him closer to feel Jackson's growing erection rise against his own. Jackson seemed to enjoy the massaging a little too much so Jinyoung lowered Jackson's pants and briefs and gave one cheek a hard slap. Jackson yelped before glaring at the younger one.

"I told you I didn't want you to purposefully let me win, didn't I?" Before Jackson could answer, his ass was given another smack.

"Jin--"

"And I told you that you'd get a punishment, so here it is."

They had never really tried spanking during their time together so Jackson was shaken a bit at the new feeling. He wasn't expecting himself to react the way he did. He didn't expect his dick to bounce and leak after each hit that Jinyoung landed on his skin. By the sixth hit, Jackson's head had returned to Jinyoung's shoulder and he began to bite into the flesh. They still haven't moved from their standing position and Jackson felt his legs weakening. 

For a while, Jinyoung was too distracted to move except for continuing to lift his hands and smack them back down on Jackson's backside. He never expected to get this kind of reaction out Jackson, but seeing and feeling how hard the older one was getting excited Jinyoung. He didn't even mean to begin spanking Jackson; it was like an impulse that he got, and after it started, he couldn't quit. He hasn't done this in a while. Jinyoung soon shook out of the Jackson-inspired trance and led Jackson to the bed. They both slipped out of their clothes and Jinyoung was suddenly reminded that he was supposed to be punishing Jackson. Jackson leaned up to capture Jinyoung's lips but he was slightly pushed back.

"No kissing," Jinyoung shrugged at Jackson's immediate disappointment. "It's part of the punishment," he was slowly remembering his previous rules and began using them again on Jackson. 

"What else is part of this punishment?" Jackson asked half-excited, half-terrified.

"No touching yourself, only me," Jinyoung slowly began enjoying this punishment more than he thought he would. Controlling Jackson in bed like he did to his previous partners wasn't something he ever thought he'd do, let alone enjoy more than before.

He pinned both of Jackson's arms above his head with one hand and used his thumb to rub over Jackson's tip. He massaged at an agonizingly slow pace and watched as the man underneath him leaked precum onto his own stomach. He watched the reactions he was getting as he used his hands and tongue to unravel Jackson. When Jackson's moans began getting louder and Jinyoung's name slipped out a few times, he knew his partner was close, so he stilled his hand and his tongue; earning a groan of displeasure from the older man. Jackson caught the mischevious look that Jinyong had and it turned Jackson on more than anything. Jackson began thrusting into the warmth of Jinyoung's hand without conscious volition. Jinyoung wanted Jackson to continue because the face he was making, mouth open with breathless moans escaping and eyes closed tightly, was all Jinyoung needed, but he reminded himself that this was, in fact, a punishment. 

He released Jackson and pushed him roughly back onto the bed before motioning for Jackson to flip around; earning another groan. He knew Jackson enjoyed watching Jinyoung when they had sex and that is exactly why it wasn't happening tonight. Jinyoung coated his first two fingers in lube before circling around Jackson's hole and penetrating the tight walls. He felt him tense up and so he began leaving small kisses down the length of Jackson's spine and all around the small of his back. Just because this was a punishment doesn't mean it has to end up with Jackson getting hurt. Jinyoung watched as Jackson's hand reached underneath himself, earning him another smack on the behind. It was surprising when Jackson moaned at the friction.

Jinyoung, with three fingers inside now, leaned down towards Jackson's ear, "Did you hear what I said? No one touches you but me." he whispered against the shell of Jackson's ear making him quiver and tighten around Jinyoung's fingers

Soon enough, Jinyoung slowly removed his fingers, wrapped the condom around himself, and lined himself against Jackson's entrance. He felt Jackson hold his breath in anticipation and grinned to himself. Carefully, he pushed his head into the slightly looser walls of Jackson and groaned deeply. He waited for Jackson to adjust before pulling out and pushing back in roughly and with a little more speed. Jackson arched his back as Jinyoung fucked back into him a third time, hitting the spot that shot stars into his eyes. The speed that Jinyoung was going at was too slow even for Jinyoung himself, so the fifth time he pulled out and pushed back in, he picked up the pace. The speed that he kept made Jackson's head fall into the pillows and forced him to bite into the feathery fabric to suppress his whimpers and keep the urge to touch himself away. Jinyoung saw this and smirked before continuing his fast, heavy pace and whispering against Jackson's ear again. 

"Do you miss touching yourself, baby?" he earned a few breathless moans in response. "Well, next time I tell you not to do something, you should listen, huh?" His speed picked up more until he was pounding into the man underneath him. Jackson's moans grew louder. He nodded. "And now you have to endure this punishment. I know you're strong and that you lost just to antagonize me," Jinyoung's breath against the older man's ear and neck edged Jackson closer to his release. "So now you don't get to use your hands at all. You cum untouched and from my voice and body alone."

Jackson let out an almost-yell into the pillows underneath his head as his body stilled and tensed and he released, untouched, onto the sheets. The tightness from Jackson's orgasm brought Jinyoung to his own release as well. They both stayed in that position for a few seconds, coming down from their highs. They flopped down onto the bed next to each other. Jackson could barely form words as he was still out of breath. 

"What just happened, Jinyoung?" They both chuckled slightly.

Jinyoung rolled over somewhat and pulled Jackson's face towards him for a sloppy kiss, "I have no idea."

"I thought you said no kissing?" Jinyoung smiled at the wonderful man in front of him.

"Punishment is over."

"Hmm," Jackson fake-thought before kissing Jinyoung again, "maybe I should get in trouble more often."

* * *

 

**Afterwards...**

Jaebum watched with a grin plastered on his face as Jackson lightly limped out of Jinyoung's room. He knew exactly what he was feeling since he felt that exact same way years ago when it was just the two as JJP. 

But those days were over; Jinyoung has Jackson and Jaebum takes care of Youngjae now, he was just happy to see the old dominant Jinyoung peek out again, even if just for a little while...

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. I'm sorry I haven't been updating chapters but I don't have a lot of time anymore and this was a quick write. I'll try harder to get a chapter out. <3


End file.
